¡Draco malfoy Estas en aprietos!
by SweetHopeCastillo
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". one Shot, futuro pareja


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

_Estoy escribiendo una historia de Draco y hermione llamada Hermione Zabini entonces basándome en un futuro diferente de esta pareja, así que aquí esta__, espero les guste es algo largo pero será hermoso._

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK rowling, excepto milena esa es mia._

_**Draco Malfoy ¡estás en aprietos!**_

_**Pov Hermione**_

_Ese hombre, Ese condenado y Sexy hombre, si mi esposo, está en problemas, sabiendo que estoy esperando a Milena Narcisa Malfoy Zabini (Sí Seguí con la tradición familiar), no deja de darme sustos, por ejemplo, a la mitad de la segunda guerra mágica, mi hermano Blaise, y mi esposo, estaban encontrando un modo de desarmar a los mortifagos, y ¿Qué hicieron el par de tarados? Se infiltraron en sus filas. _

_Desgraciadamente una de las peticiones de voldemort hacia los 2 era matarme, porque aunque no fuera una sangre sucia, era una traidora a la sangre, pero no podían ni querían hacerlo, y la maldita de Bellatrix lestrange, quiso hacer el trabajo, pero cuando estaba a punto de matarme, Blaise Salvo mi vida (si sacrifico la suya por la mía). Maté a la muy maldita por lo que hizo. Ganamos la guerra, pero perdí a mi hermano, los meses pasaron y me comprometí con Draco (cosa que si blaise hubiera continuado con vida, creo que lo hubiera castrado por lo que hizo el soquete, llego a nuestra boda ¡20 minutos tarde!)_

_Me embaracé y todo empezó a marchar de maravilla, si también llego tarde cuando tuvimos a Scorpius Hyperion Blaise Malfoy Zabini (sí ambos quisimos ponerle blaise en honor a mi hermano, y su mejor amigo), llego 40 minutos tarde, Harry tuvo que asistir, el parto, Créanme, que la mujer que tiene por esposa, (mi mejor amiga, luna) es muy paciente, Theo Nott, que también es mi mejor amigo, incluso, pansy longbottom, Astoria Nott y Daphne Greengrass (siempre estuvo enamorada de mi hermano, incluso para mi es mi cuñada) estuvieron a tiempo y ¡Draco se quedo dormido!._

_Pero eso no es nada, hoy precisamente hoy que es el aniversario luctuoso #10 de Blaise, no ha llegado y me preocupa porque el más afectado fue el., lo más raro es que Harry no ha llegado tampoco._

_Espero que este bien, amor ¿dónde estás?_

_**POV Draco**_

_Estoy jodido, muy jodido, Hermione me va a matar, se que estamos esperando a nuestra 2 hija, pero no puedo, no puedo, antes no me importaba Hermione, si me gustaba pero no me podía acercar cuando decían que era una "sangre sucia" luego descubro que era la hermana de Blaise, y eso me dio la oportunidad de enamorarla (yo ya la amaba), y todo iba muy bien hasta que ese maldito mestizo (Voldemort), Resucitó, Mi padre era un mortifago redimido, que volvió a su lado para trabajar de doble espía para la orden y el ED, y todo marchaba bien, hasta que empezaron a sospechar, y lo torturaron._

_ Blaise, y yo tuvimos que cubrirnos las espaldas mintiendo acerca de convertirnos en mortifagos, porque según nosotros estábamos a favor de los prejuicios de la sangre, mi mujer, nos dijo de todo, pero al final lo hicimos, el quería que ella también se uniera, y ella se enojo y se negó, como orden para probar nuestra lealtad, nos ordeno matarla, no podíamos ni queríamos, pero la loca, y maldita de mi tía Bellatrix Lestrange, trató de hacerlo, pero ni mi mujer, ni yo contábamos que al lanzarle la maldición asesina, Blaise la empujaría y el sería el muerto._

_¡Me petrifique no pude hacer nada, pero mi mujer, mato a Bella, por haber matado ha blaise!_

_ Me sentí culpable, pero ella fue mi motor, creo la poción multijugos y tomo cabellos de mi loca tía y se la tomo y fuimos a decirle a Voldemort que el trabajo estaba hecho, al Potter vencerlo todo iba bien, si llegue tarde a la boda 20 minutos, a mi mujer la entrego Theo, (me hubiera gustado que la entregara blaise), empezamos nuestra familia y llegue tarde porque me quedé dormido.´_

_Pero hoy no pedo como no he podido en los pasados 10 años, no puedo ir a algo, que fue mi culpa. Necesito pedirle perdón a blaise._

_2 horas antes de ir al cementerio cité a Potter, aquí en la mansión Zabini. Y dijo que vendría espero llegue._

_**Har-llegue Malfoy!**_

_**D- ¿la trajiste?**_

_**Hr-Sí, claro que la traje, esto, te ayudara, así fue como yo me despedi de mis padres.**_

_**D- Gracias, por todo Potter.**_

_**Hr- No hay porque agradecer, y no te pongas sentimental.**_

_**D- ok Potter y ¿cómo funciona?**_

_**Hr- **__**la piedra debe girarse 3 veces en la mano y permitir que los espíritus aparezcan, cuando yo la utilice, desee tener a mis padres, sirius, y remus conmigo. Tú debes dejar que la piedra escuche tu deseo de corazón.**_

Hice lo que Potter dijo, ahora solo a esperar a que aparezcan.

**POV narrador.**

Draco ya se había dado por vencido hasta que de repente 2 siluetas muy familiares se pararon, frente a el.

_**Blaise Y Lucius – hola ¡Draco! ¡Hijo! ¡Te Extrañamos!**_

_**D- ¡hola!, ¡maldito seas Blaise! ¡Padre me dejaste!**_

_**b- ¡oye! ¿Por qué me insultas? ¡El que debería estar molesto soy yo! ¡Eres un estúpido mira que llegar 20 minutos tarde a la boda con mi hermana, y 40 minutos tarde al nacimiento de mi sobrino, si pudiera te castraría!**_

_**L-¡hijo yo no te deje, simplemente, no iba a permitir que te mataran!**_

_**D- ¡Padre en un momento te atiendo deja arreglo las cosas con Blaise!**_

_**B- ¿sabes qué mi hermana te matara? Y ¡qué bueno por ser un imbécil sentimental!**_

_**D-¡oye te extraño y fue mi culpa! ¡No hice nada para defenderte! ¡El que debería estar muerto tenía que ser yo! ¡Ella También te necesita, piensa que no me doy cuenta, pero llora todas las noches por ti aunque hayan pasado 10 años!**_

_**B-¡La diferencia entre mi hermana y tu, es que ella es fuerte, y pude despedirme de ella antes de morir, cuando bella lanzo la maldición asesina, lo primero que hice fue abrazarla y pedirle que me perdonara, y ella lo hizo! Y ¿sabes cómo? El día que nació Scorp, ella hablo conmigo mientras dormía, porque siempre aprovecho para visitarla en sueños, no está sola, me dijo que su hijo se llamaría como yo, Blaise, porque así sabría que estaba con ella, y me agradeció por salvarla, ella estaba embarazada cuando se casaron.**_

_**d- ¿¡qué?! Con razón siempre estuvo tranquila.**_

_**L- Por eso hijo, y perdón que interrumpa, por eso deje que me torturaran, y que me mataran cuando fue a verme, a decirme que detuviera esa locura de ustedes uniéndose a los mortifago, al tomarle la mano y al verle los ojos, vi un brillo especial en su mirada, y desesperada me lo dijo.**_

_**D- padre ¡perdóname!**_

_**L- no tengo nada que perdonarte, anda despídete de nosotros y ve al cementerio con tu mujer.**_

_**D-¿puedo abrazarlos?**_

_**ByL- Claro que puedes nos dieron permiso de abrazarte.**_

_**B- Ahora tu misión en esta vida, es ver por mi hermana y por mis sobrinos, en nombre de los 2, y cuidarlos, veo en un futuro muy lejano que batallaras lo mismo que yo batalle con mi hermana, tu lo harás con tu hija.**_

_**L- cuida a milena, mi nieta de todos los chicos en especial de los chicos Potter.**_

_**D- Adiós. Pronto nos reuniremos.**_

_**Byl – adiós Draco.**_

_**Pov Draco.**_

Se despidieron de mí y Potter me dijo que la piedra era una tentación muy fuerte así que con su varita la destruyó y solo comento que le había dicho a dumbledore que no la volvería a usar y yo lo hice romper su promesa. Se fue, me dijo que me vería allá.

Me aparecí en el cementerio y lo primero que recibí fue un golpe de mi esposa. Pero ahora estoy en paz, porque sé porque lo hicieron y sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero mi mujer empezó a discutir conmigo.

Pero hice algo que la sorprendió la abrace y la besé y le confesé que extrañaba a Blaise y ella solo me besó y me dijo _**"el siempre estará con nosotros"**_ . Ahora lo sé, se que sí.

_**Pov Hermione**_

Mi marido se apareció de un momento a otro y al verlo lo golpee, pero lo veo sonreir, algo a de haber pasado porque Harry también, acaba de llegar. Empecé a discutir con el.

_**H-¿Dónde estabas?**_

_**D- Arreglando unos asuntos, cariño.**_

_**H-¿a si? ¿qué asuntos?**_

_**D-¡Qué Curiosa! eso no es bueno para la princesa de las serpientes.**_

_**H- ¿no recuerdas que por un tiempo fui una leona?**_

_**D- ¡sí! Pero recuerda lo que dice el refrán muggle "la curiosidad mato al gato"**_

_**H- ¿entonces no me vas a decir?**_

_**D- ¡sí! ¡Estaba con Potter! ¿Contenta?**_

_**H-¿Tú y Harry juntos? ¿desde cuándo son amigos?**_

_**Hr- Disculpa Herms, pero no somos amigos, pero ambos nos preocupas tu, así que somos buenos conocidos y si estaba conmigo.**_

_**h- ¿pero qué hacían?**_

_**D-¡Malfoy Zabini para ya con el tema! **_

_**H-¡no quiero!**_

_**S-¡no peleen, se que a tío blaise no le gustaría!**_

_**D-¡mira Hermione, le pedí a Potter que buscara la piedra de la resurrección para pedirle perdón a Blaise y a mi padre por no ayudarlos! ¡Por ser un cobarde!**_

_**H- ¡no fuiste un cobarde! ¿Pero dime que te dijeron?**_

_**D- Cosas, si me perdonaron, y me dijo mi padre que antes de casarnos estabas embarazada. Te descubrí.**_

_**Hr- ¡Hey!¡sus problemas de dormitorio arréglenlos en otro momento! ¡Hay un niño presente!**_

_**S- No te preocupes tío Harry, en un año iré a Hogwarts.**_

_**POV Narrador**_.

Un año después, Scorpius, se dirigía a Hogwarts, junto con Albus Severus Potter, y James Lysander potter, a lo que sería su nueva aventura, quizá en otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias, solo quizás, Veríamos A el nuevo "Draco Malfoy" y quizá conocería a una "Hermione Zabini" junto con un "Blaise Zabini" y Repetirían la historia, y corregirían muchos errores.

Y mientras el niño subía al tren que lo llevará vivir sus nuevas aventuras, Draco y Hermione Malfoy, junto a la pequeña milena, en brazos, Veían que su príncipe, el príncipe blaise, porque así le decían, se iba.

Se parecía tanto a su padre y a su tío, que sabía que algún día tendría que gritar "Blaise Malfoy ¡estás en aprietos!" como lo hace con su esposo, que siempre comete los mismos errores.

Así se aman y se amaran, aunque pasen los siglos y los milenios se reencontraran, ¿Quién sabe?, quizá en un futuro no muy lejano, se reencuentren con blaise.

Fin


End file.
